Camel Zombies
Xem thêm... |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Ngày 6 |flavor text = Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance."}} 'Camel Zombie '''là nhóm của zombie mà đi theo nhóm từ ba đến mười bướu và mang dấu hiệu với các bộ phận khác nhau của con con lạc đà. Họ là những zombie thứ hai xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, nếu không tính các biến thể xác ướp của zombie xuất hiện từ Player's House. Camel Zombie không bao giờ đi một mình, số lượng tối thiểu của mình trong nhóm là ba và số lượng tối đa là mười. Có một Brain Buster dành riêng cho họ. Camel Zombies thường xuyên xuất hiện tối thiểu là nhóm ba zombie và tối đa là mười zombie trong một hàng. Trong Pyramid of Doom, họ luôn luôn xuất hiện trong nhóm ba zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Arrives in step with other Camel Zombies. Special: arrives in a group of three zombies or more Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance." Tổng quan Mỗi zombie có 21 sát thương bình thường, bảng gốm của nó bị thay đổi khi nhận 1, 9, 13 (lúc vỡ tấm bảng gốm), và mất đi cánh tay của mình lúc 17 sát thương bình thường trước khi chết lúc nhận 21 sát thương bình thường. Xuất hiện Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Ngày 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23 và Pyramid of Doom Chiến thuật Điểm yếu *Các cây bắn nhiều zombie từ Camel Zombies cùng lúc: Bloomerang, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Guacodile, Pepper-pult, A.K.E.E., Phat Beet, Ghost Pepper, Strawburst, Cactus, và Jack O' Lantern. Mẹo hữu ích Cây trồng tốt nhất để sử dụng chống đỡ chúng là Bloomerang, vì nó có thể phá vỡ xuyên qua ba tấm gốm lạc đà. Đặc biệt là khi chúng đến gần, Plant Food cũng có thể rất hữu ích. Không nên coi thường là chúng vô dụng vì chúng có thể khó khăn hơn mà không có Bloomerang. Camel Zombie với một bảng gốm cái bướu bổ sung chỉ thêm một ít khó khăn. Potato Mine không thể phá tất cả zombie với bảng gốm trong một cú. Cách tốt nhất để đối phó tàn phá nhiều hơn là bạn sử dụng Plant Food trên các Cabbage-pult của bạn, vì họ có thể ném cải bắp ở tất cả các zombie trên màn hình và làm tổn hại đến Camel Zombie. Sử dụng Plant Food trên các cây bắn đậu cũng có thể giết các Camel Zombie. Bạn cũng có thể sử dụng Bonk Choy để giết các zombie cùng một lúc. Nếu bạn sử dụng Plant Food trên Iceberg Lettuce, nó sẽ đóng băng toàn bộ zombie, cho phép bạn có thêm thời gian để chuẩn bị đánh. Bạn nên cẩn thận vì chúng có thể dồn dập lên đến sáu zombie. Laser Bean có thể giết toàn bộ zombie trong nhóm. Spikerock duy nhất cũng có thể giết tất cả zombie trong nhóm, do tốc độ chậm. Thư viện Camel Icon.png|Icon trong Almanac. Front.jpg|Đầu. Hump.jpg|Bướu. Back.jpg|Chân. Thông tin cơ sở * Đây là một trong ba zombie trong serie có chữ cuối cùng là "s". Các zombie khác là Dr.Zomboss và Baron von Bats. * Đôi khi, họ thậm chí đi kèm với hơn bốn bướu đó là hầu như không thể. * Khi tấn công các cây, Camel Zombie nâng bảng gốm của họ và sau đó đập nó xuống cây. * Nếu một Camel Zombie vẫn còn bảng gốm nguyên vẹn dừng lại để ăn một cây hoặc bị trúng Bơ, các Camel Zombie khác đằng sau nó cũng sẽ ngừng di chuyển. ** Nếu bảng gốm của zombie đứng trước bị phá vỡ, zombie đứng sau sẽ đi qua zombie đứng trước. * Nếu đông lạnh thông qua một Iceberg Lettuce, tất cả các Camel Zombie trong nhóm sẽ đóng băng. Điều này sẽ không hoạt động nếu các bảng gốm của một trong những zombie đứng trước bị phá trước, trò chơi bây giờ sẽ đối xử với nó như là một zombie khác biệt. Đặc điểm này được chia sẻ với Kernel-pult. * Nếu trúng một Winter Melon hoặc Snow Pea, tất cả các zombie trong nhóm sẽ bị làm chậm, với điều kiện là các bảng gốm trên zombie đầu tiên không bị phá vỡ. * Khi bảng gốm bị phá vỡ, Mummy Zombie sẽ dừng lại một giây và sau đó đi tiếp. ** Điều này cũng xảy ra với Pharaoh Zombie khi quan tài của nó bị phá vỡ nhưng sự khác biệt duy nhất là các Pharaoh Zombie được tăng tốc độ. * Camel Zombie tương tự như đội Zombie Bobsled, vì cả hai đều đến trong các nhóm. ** Họ cũng tương tự như Screen Door Zombie và Trash Can Zombie, vì cả hai đều có một tấm chắn và biến thành một zombie bình thường khi tấm chắn của nó bị phá hủy. * Các Camel Zombie và Knight Zombie là zombie mới được giới thiệu trong ''Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time có thể làm biến thành một zombie bình thường. * Toàn bộ zombie trong nhóm có thể bị giết dễ dàng bởi chỉ cần đặt một Spikerock ngay trước nó (tốt nhất trên cột bên phải, giết chết nó sau một thời gian nó đi vào bãi cỏ). * Nó, các biến thể của Conehead Zombie, các biến thể của Buckethead Zombie và Knight Zombie có trục trặc tương tự như khi ăn một Chili Bean, lá chắn của nó sẽ thay đổi hình như nó bị hỏng. * Nó, Pianist Zombie, Wizard Zombie và Octo Zombie là zombie chậm nhất trong các trò chơi cho đến nay (7.5 giây để đi 1 ô). * Tối đa sức khỏe của họ có thể lên đến 210 sát thương bình thường (10 bảng gốm). Xem thêm * Mummy Memory Thể loại:Zombie Thể loại:Các Zombie Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Thể loại:Nhóm Zombie Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Zombie bảo vệ Thể loại:Zombie gặp ở Ancient Egypt Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Online Thể loại:Các Zombie Plants vs. Zombies: Online Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Zombie có sức khỏe là "Protected" Thể loại:Zombie có tốc độ "Creeper" Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Thể loại:Zombie gặp ở Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt